


Red Light Green Light

by CandyPetals



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breast Fondling, F/F, Fingering, Fondling, Sex Game, Yuri, red light green light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyPetals/pseuds/CandyPetals
Summary: Lisa was bored. She wanted a reason to make Yukina squirm. She also wanted some way to convince her to have sex with her.





	Red Light Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just wanted a reason to write a hot and bothered Yukina. It's cute, right?  
> Anyways, let's get this over with.  
> By the way, they're aged up. Like between 18 and 20.

Lisa slumped over on the couch across from her difficult girlfriend. She frowned with a very unpleasant sigh and folded her arms.   
She was absolutely ridiculous. How could Yukina just sit there and...ignore her? Lisa had put on some of the most revealing clothing and she wasn't receiving anything so much as a small compliment for her cleavage being exposed all for her to see. No one else. Just Yukina.  
She watched the silver haired woman flip through pages in a notebook, humming softly to herself.  
Lisa's frown had lightened a little. She had to admit......seeing Yukina relaxed and in a space where she could express herself however she wished....it comforted her in some way. It was oddly satisfying, she supposed. Sitting there with her hair fluttering down her back and over her shoulder as her pale topaz eyes remained lowered in a very concentrated state whilst reading away at whatever was scribbled into that notebook with delicate hands.  
She really couldn't believe that this was her girlfriend. It was breathtaking. Amazing. Too good to be true.  
Now if only she would get out of that notebook long enough to notice her.  
Lisa stood to her feet, stretching with slight exaggeration, letting out a very audible moan of exertion as she did so. She bent over slowly, finding something on the floor to pick at nonchalantly as she showed off the bare lower half of her back, revealed from a knot tied at the end of the dark blue shirt she wore. It was Yukina's, and she hoped she would notice that little detail. She also hoped she would notice that she was only wearing panties beyond that.  
She stood up straight and stared dead at her girlfriend now.  
Was she still not going to respond?   
"Yukina," Lisa whined, "I want some attention."  
Yukina didn't respond. She continued to hum to herself, flipping through her notebook once more.  
Was she serious? How many times had she looked through that damn thing by now? Was she going to have to beg this woman to look at her?  
"Yukinaaa," she became more persistent now as she whined louder, walking over to the seat the other woman sat in, and wrapping her arms around her neck. "Please.....you've been working all day, can we PLEASE do something together?"  
Yukina finally responded with a grimace, and shut her notebook before shooting a look at her girlfriend. "I have too much to get done for you to sit here and get on my nerves...."  
She paused when she realized what Lisa was wearing, and muttered, "Why are you wearing my shirt?"  
Lisa giggled, smirking at the clueless woman and snickered, "Did you also notice that I'm not wearing any shorts?" She gave her ass a little wiggle to show off the black lace panties in front of Yukina's face.  
The silver haired musician didn't seem phased. In fact, she stood up, and said, "I need to go start dinner."  
Just as she was walking out, Lisa wrapped her arms around Yukina's waist and cried, "Please have sex with me!!"  
This caused Yukina to stop completely.  
She looked down at the other woman, who stared up with bright, twinkling eyes. She didn't seem ashamed that she was having to play this way.   
"You...did all this so we could have sex? Is that what you're telling me, Lisa?" She whispered, looking down at her profusely.  
"That's why I'm only wearing a shirt and panties..." Lisa answered a little too quickly and eagerly, "Because you usually take forever to wanna have sex."  
"Forever??" Yukina retorted, "That's because you tend to be too rushy about it. You're always trying to take my clothes off and get lip gloss all over my face."  
"Because I love you and want to make love to you, Yukina..!"  
The vocalist sucked her teeth and shook Lisa off. "As much as I love sex, we also have to eat you know. And quite frankly, I'm starving."  
Lisa scowled.  
"Yukina." She stood up now, staring at the girl with a serious expression. "I want to play a game."  
"....A game.." she uttered, almost to herself.  
“Yea,” she spoke, holding the other’s hand, “Let’s go in the bedroom right quick.”  
“No. We will do this in the livingroom.” Yukina spat. “I’m not doing anything in the bedroom because I know what you’re up to.”  
Lisa grimaced. “Fair enough, I guess.” She concluded with defeat in her voice.   
With that, she led the other woman to the couch, and the two sat for a little bit before Lisa continued.  
Yukina glanced at the sight of the brunette’s legs spread apart, and she could see her bikini line just a little.  
It did make her heart jump a little, but she didn’t want her girlfriend to know that. She didn’t want her to know that this was already working.  
“Well?” Yukina mumbled, “What is this game?”  
“Okay,” Lisa chuckled, “We’re gonna play red light green light. I’m gonna start touching you…”  
“Lisa,” Yukina complained, “You know exactly what you--”  
“I’m not finished!” The brunette yelled, “Listen….I’m gonna start touching you. If you catch yourself thinking about work or those songs you and I were working on, you have to say red light. And don’t you dare pretend you’re not thinking about it, because I’ll know.”  
The silver haired girl huffed. “Fine….go ahead….”  
Lisa smiled excitedly, and planted her lips on the other woman’s neck gently, gentle enough for her to feel heat on her skin.  
She left small smooches as her hand snaked up Yukina’s skirt, squeezing her thighs gingerly.  
Yukina scowled. This was ridiculous. She knew exactly what she was doing. She knew all of her hotspots. This was going to end up with them in bed, she knew it. She had so much work to do…  
“You’re already cheating.” Lisa whispered, her breath feathering against the shell of Yukina’s ear.  
Yukina felt something swell up from the sound of her girlfriend’s voice in such a low, mesmerizing murmur, almost like a purr.  
“Y-you…..you’re just saying that…” Yukina mumbled, reaching for Lisa’s hand as it slid from under her skirt.  
“Ah?? Did you want it back?” Lisa asked with raised eyebrows, “I’m sorry, but it doesn’t work that way. You’ll have to be patient, kitten.”  
“Don’t call me that!” Yukina suddenly cried, “You know how embarrassing that is!!”  
“Hush hush, my darling,” Lisa sighed between kisses along Yukina’s exposed collarbone, “You’re not playing fair.”  
The silver headed woman could feel her hand reach for the V neck collar of her shirt, and in went in her hand past the cotton material and into the cup of her padded bra.  
Her finger brushed across her nipple ever so lightly, but it was enough to wrench a small whimper from Yukina.  
Yukina bit down on her lip when she realized she was making noises. She needed to keep this civil. This was crazy. She didn’t want to do this, but part of her wanted to. She was hungry...Lisa said she couldn’t think about work, but did that mean she could think about food? She was pretty hungry...maybe she could make herself a sandwich when this was over. She could always cook a meal, too. Maybe she could eat while looking over their music…..  
Lisa’s hand had cupped Yukina’s whole breast, and now the full weight of it rested in her palm.  
“You’re thinking about work again…” she snickered, lowering her head to suck on Yukina’s nipple.  
“Ah~” Yukina couldn’t hold back a moan this time. Her hot, wet tongue felt so strange yet amazing. She could feel her pussy grow slick and sensitive. There was no doubt she had become wet just from the contact….how long had it been since they had sex?  
No, she couldn’t just make it that obvious.  
“H-hey,” Yukina gasped, “You said you were only touching me...r-red light!”  
“That’s not how you play red light green light, Yukina...quit bending the rules!” Lisa teased as she pinched the hardened pink bud, watching her girlfriend squirm and whine.  
“You’re so cute when you act like that…” she murmured, feeling a tightness in her crotch.  
She lifted Yukina’s shirt to expose her white bra, then unhooked it to reveal her pale, breasts.  
“I wonder how wet you are, kitten.” Lisa cooed into her ear as she traced a finger down her stomach.  
“L-Lisa….Lisa, wait….” Yukina uttered, holding her hands out.  
“I want to make a proposition….if I can’t think about work….you can’t think turn me on with hitting my hot spots.”  
“Hm. Fair enough.” Lisa sighed.  
What? Fair enough? Was Lisa serious? Why was she so calm about it?  
The brunette spread Yukina’s legs open, revealing a dark spot in the white panties she wore, as she said, “I’ve reached enough of them.”  
“Y….you fox…!” Yukina whispered.  
Lisa bent over to bury her nose into Yukina’s crotch, inhaling the scent of her growing wetness, and pulled back with a shuddered moan.  
“I can’t wait to eat you for dinner, Yuki~”  
Yukina looked away, her face glowing a bright red. “This doesn’t even feel like red light green light…!” she breathed.  
“I guess not,” Lisa agreed, and pulled the other woman’s panties off to reveal her trimmed, sillky wet pussy. “You’re so wet it’s gorgeous.” she gasped.  
Yukina began to ache for Lisa’s fingers, or her tongue, anything, to be in her pussy. She wanted it bad. She wanted it more than anything in the world.  
“P...P...Lisa….” she whimpered, squirming and wriggling around as tension began to build up between her legs, “Lisaa…..Lisaaa…”  
Lisa felt her own panties soak up from wetness at the sound of her name. “You’re so helpless when you’re horny.” she uttered, then suddenly blurted, “Oops! Red light!”  
She wrapped an arm around Yukina’s left thigh and used her own left arm to lightly brush her fingers down the rosepetal-like labia, feeling the sticky slickness of her genitals.  
“Mm….mmh!” Yukina couldn’t hold back her noises now. She continued to squirm and thrash around. She didn’t care if Lisa was thinking about the two of them having sex, hell, even she was thinking about it. The very idea of it set off so many fireworks in her stomach and chest.  
Lisa finally brushed her tongue along the length of her labia, suckling on the right one for a brief moment. It caused Yukina to jut her hips upward and against Lisa’s mouth, her hands digging into the brunette’s hair.  
“Ah, do it again, Lisa,” she hissed, “D-do it again!”  
“Damn it Yukina, you’re not giving me a lot of breathing space,” Lisa scolded, then pinned her hips against the couch.  
This brought out a very loud and wantonly whine from the girl under her, to which Lisa answered, “Be patient, kitten. And hold still.”  
With a very delicate tongue, she grazed ever so lightly over her clit, causing Yukina to cry out.   
Her clit was so damn sensitive. Lisa didn’t understand. It was like a bee sting, only instead of pain it was pleasure. She considered it a blessing and a curse, because since she had such a sensitive clit, usually their sessions ended quite early. But that just meant there was always room for an extra round.  
Lisa finally slid a finger into Yukina’s hole, causing her to grip the couch and throw her head against the pillow with a loud moan.   
“Ahhh…...it feels so good...it feels so good..!”  
“That’s what I like to hear,” Lisa snickered before diving back in. She made an upwards and downwards motion with her head, moving her tongue along with it. She had an idea of what she was doing, and Yukina loved this movement. It drove her wild.  
Yukina suddenly took on a grip of Lisa’s hair as if they were reigns on a horse and began thrusting her hips against her girlfriend’s tongue while letting out strangled moans and shouts of her lover’s name.   
Lisa could hear the gushy sounds of her pussy as Yukina rode her face, the small silver trimmings of pubic hair scratching her cheeks slightly. But it didn’t really bother her, so long as she knew Yukina felt good. Even now, she continued to finger her profusely,making sure to curl them good enough to rub her g spot.  
Lisa managed to insert a second finger despite all the movement, causing the girl under her to suddenly tense up, wrapping her thighs around Lisa’s head as she clenched up around her fingers, feeling every wave of ecstasy wash over her whilst letting out a shaken cry from the pit of her stomach. She kept her eyes shut tight through her orgasm.   
Once all movement had stopped, a small, white and translucent trail of discharge trickled down her butt cheeks and into the couch.   
Lisa sat up, wiping her mouth and staring down at the mess she had made of her girlfriend. She almost felt bad.  
Yukina stared up at the ceiling with dazed eyes, panting softly, as her face glowed from the intense orgasm she had just had.   
She looked up at Lisa and smiled a little before whispering, “Now who’s hot and bothered?”  
Lisa didn’t even answer. She pulled her shirt down to hide her panties.  
Just as she did though, Yukina raised a hand to her wrist and said, “That doesn’t mean we’re through. Did I say we were, Lisa?”  
With that, she slid up to Lisa and placed a hand on her breast, then paused and asked, “You’re not wearing a bra??”  
“What do you think ‘only a shirt and panties’ mean, silly?” Lisa muttered with a smirk.  
Yukina laughed a little before planting a small kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek.  
“Sit back, Lisa…..get ready for the stoplight.”  
As she planted small kisses along Lisa’s jawline and down to her neck, the brunette suddenly blurted, “A-actually, I’m kinda hungry….red light?”  
Yukina looked at her with lowered eyes, as they lingered with a burning sex fueled hunger.  
“Oh, Lisa….that’s not how you play the game….Besides…”  
“Fire trucks don’t stop at red lights.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. That could've been worse right? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
